The mystery behind Madame Antoine Beauty Center
by Saruki Flowers
Summary: Haruka wants to move forward in her relationship with Yakumo, but he doesn't understand her feelings at all! "Maybe aren't I pretty enough?" she wonders. Then, a mysterious girl who works at a strange beauty center appears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's been such a long time since I uploaded a story. However, this series has gotten into me recently hence I felt like writing something about this cute couple. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Psychic Detective Yakumo is owned by Kaminaga Manabu**

* * *

 _ **Non-conveyed feelings**_

— Are you even listening to me, Haruka?

— Ah! Sorry Miki! I spaced out for a moment...!

I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm not sick or anything of the sort. I'm just... Anxious. It's been a year since I met Yakumo-kun for the first time, and since then, a lot of things happened. Even the conversations I hold with my friends seem so trivial and uninteresting. _They are only girl-talks anyway_ , I used to think. I was more concerned about why Yakumo-kun and I hadn't made any progress yet. He behaves so cold towards me yet he keeps me by his side. In addition, he saves me when I'm in trouble. However, that day, my friend Miki told me the tip I was missing in one of those "girl-talks".

— Geeez...! What now? Are you thinking of that psychic man again? Yakumo-kun or whatever? — Miki hit the bull's eye.

— He's the one who saved you, remember? Don't refer to him like that...

— So you were thinking of him after all! Pfff...! —She laughed.

— Miki!

— Anyway, Haruka. How long do you plan to stay without doing anything? It's been a year already and he doesn't seem to like you for now. He is a genius, so it's out of the question to compete on intelligence. On top of that, you are not the type to care about appearances. How will you win him over then?

Miki's right. I don't have any special charms to win over a man. Leave aside Yakumo-kun, who is a rare character himself. Until that conversation I never thought about those things. I just let the time pass by.

As I had these kind of thoughts, I felt like paying Yakumo-kun a visit. I knew beforehand he would be taking a nap. He usually does nothing but eating and sleeping in that small room he likes that much. I also knew that he would complain about me barging into and putting my tea inside the fridge. He always does that. However, he has never told me to not to do it anymore. As I was remembering some more moments with him, I came to reach the building. I went up the stairs and stood in front of the door. I grabbed the door knob for an instant before I opened the door.

— Yo! — I shouted as I barged into the room.

— You again? — He said while getting up from the sofa. He yawned.

— As expected of you. Geeez...! Taking a nap at this hour!

— I don't want to hear that from you. When you come saying "yo!" with that weird voice of yours, nothing good happens afterwards.

— Well... It's not that I cause trouble on purpose!

— Whatever you call it. — He yawned again. — What is it this time?

— Do I need a reason to come here? I just felt like seeing your face. That's all.

I looked at the floor waiting for Yakumo-kun's response. But he stayed silent instead. Even though I wasn't looking at his face, I could tell that he was actually staring at me closely, in order to find out why came to see him. However, there's no way I could tell him I was worried about such an embarrassing thing as the things I discussed with Miki earlier. Never ever!

— It seems like you are concerned about something that embarrass you. — Yakumo-kun broke the silence with that sharp tongue of his.

— How...?!

— Your face is like an open book to me.

— It's nothing, really. — I had an idea. If I want to know how he feels about me... — Miki just invited me to a _goukon_ and I don't know what to wear. — ...Let's try making him jealous!

— It's that so, a _goukon._ I see. Just wear whatever. It's not like it gonna make any difference. — He rubbed his head.

— Whaaat?! Wait, are you saying I don't have any charms no matter how I dress up?!

— Mmm... Kinda yes...

Those words said with such an indifferent voice hurt me for real. It was like if my chest had been stabbed. However, I didn't want Yakumo-kun to notice, so I didn't say anything more. I took my things and walked to the door. Then, I ran into Gotou-san.

— Oh, Haruka-chan, are you leaving already?

— Yes. See you, Gotou-san.

— Wait...! — I didn't even let him finish his sentence. But instead of stopping me, he looked at Yakumo-kun with a serious face. — Yakumo. What did you do to her?

— Me? I didn't do anything. We were just talking and then, she ran away like that. Who in the World can understand women?

— Then, I'll change the question. What did you _told_ her?

— Nothing much. Just...

Luckily, I was already quite far away from Yakumo-kun's room when the tears started to fall non-stop. Since my face was already a mess, I decided to skip class and to go for a stroll in order to cool my head a little. I didn't go too far because I planned to go back soon. However, I passed by an old tall building which I hadn't seen before. It was placed in a small street next to the park which is near the University. The architecture didn't match with the rest of the buildings either, hence it caught my sight quickly. Maybe, I was too absent-minded looking at that strange construction, because I didn't notice that a young girl suddenly appeared before me. She kept looking at me with a funny expression on her face, and then she finally spoke:

— Do you want to take a look inside, miss?

— Etto... Who you may be...? — She seemed such a carefree young gal.

— I'm just an employee here. This a new shop where you can find everything you need in order to become beautiful.

— It's that so? It doesn't look like it, tho... — I looked for some kind of sign or something where I could see the name of the shop, but there were none. The girl seemed to read my intentions.

— Ah! Since the preparations for its aperture hasn't been finished, there's still no sign in the front door yet. But it's ok if you take a look. We can help you to choose clothes, do your make-up and we can even do your hairdo in the hair salon. — As she was describing me all the services, I couldn't help it but to think that that encounter was fate.

— And may I know how is your shop called?

— It's called... Madame Antoine Beauty Center.

I followed that young girl inside the shop. Her name was Isabelle. Somehow, I felt persuaded by her as she talked and I ended up entering the building. I just wanted to get a complete make-over in order to surprise Yakumo-kun. I just wanted him to see me as a woman. However, I came to my senses when I heard the door shutting down behind me. I was startled by the sound, and when I turned around to look for Isabelle, there it was.

A ghost.

— Definitely, you have no delicacy at all, haven't you, Yakumo? How can you say that to Haruka-chan? No wonder she left looking like that. — Gotou-san said after he heard about our conversation from Yakumo-kun.

— Looking what?

— As if she was about to cry. Stupid!

— ... Anyway, what trouble brings you here? — Yakumo-kun changed the topic.

— Man, do whatever you want. I won't worry even if you end up being a loner.

— And your business is...?

— I have a new paranormal case. This time is about a new beauty shop which was built in this neighborhood not long ago. According to the information that was given to me by the police, two girls disappeared after they saw the shop and their families reported it. — Gotou-san explained carefully.

— I see. And the victim's profile? — Yakumo-kun wanted to know.

— The first victim, called Godai Uta, age 19. She was quite obsessed with her appearance, spending large amounts of money in order to always look perfect. The second one, Shima Seri, age 20. She was bullied since childhood for being ugly so she hated herself a lot. As you can see, the profiles are very different.

— But the two of them have something in common: that they care for their looks.

— That's true. Well then, how about if we start for going to the shop and take a look?

— I was about to say that.

— Then, I'll see you there tomorrow. I'll send you the address later. In the meanwhile, you should look for Haruka-chan and make up with her, you rotten man!

Gotou-san left the room before Yakumo-kun could talk back to him. Then, after pacing back and forth for a few minutes, he went out of his little universe to look for me with a "I'm not looking for her, it's just that it's not like I have anything else to do anyway" - look in his face. Since I didn't seem to be around, Yakumo-kun took out his cell phone. However, someone surprised him:

— If it isn't Saitou Yakumo! What a rare sight, seeing you hanging around the campus.

— I don't know who you are, so don't poke my shoulder.

— I'm Haruka's friend, Miki! Anyway, I cannot understand what is what Haruka sees in a rude man like you. I'll get going then, see you!

— Wait. — This time was Yakumo-kun the one who stopped Miki. — Where is that airhead?

— You mean... Haruka?! Seriously, how have you been treating her? Is saying her name properly such a difficult task for you?

— I'm being serious here. Tell me where she is.

— I dunno. We were together until a hour ago or so, but after that, I lost sight of her.

— When will that _goukon_ take place?

— _Goukon_ did you say? What are you talking about? — With that, my little lie was exposed.

— She said you invited her to a _goukon._ It seemed strange, since she's not the type of woman who would go for that. I can see through her lies.

— I just told her that she should take more care about her looks. Anyway, it's just girl-talk!

— Wha...

Something made sense inside Yakumo-kun's brain. After hearing Miki's statement, he ran off without even saying anything. Then, he called Gotou-san.

— Gotou-san. Send me the address of that shop. — His voice sounded so serious.

— What's gotten into you now? You sound so nervous.

— I have to find her. That fool is in big trouble again.

* * *

 **What will Yakumo do? Will he be able to save Haruka? What's going on in that beauty center? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter released! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **Almost-conveyed feelings**_

The ghost just in front of me was a woman in his late twenties. She had long wavy hair and she had also a nice figure. Her beauty was undeniable. However, I looked more at her face. I wasn't able to read her expression, but it was something like sadness, madness and anger all mixed together. Since it was quite dark in the hall, I couldn't see clearly either.

When I looked around, I realized that Isabelle wasn't there anymore. I was completely left alone with the woman ghost. That's when I really started to feel scared. Despite the fact that I had experienced several paranormal cases with Yakumo-kun before, I still can't get used to them like he does. Yakumo-kun... If he were here, he definitely could help. But nobody knows where I am.

Then, before I could get more depressed about my situation, I decided to talk first, since the woman wouldn't say anything:

— Etto... What is what doesn't let you rest in peace? Maybe I could help if you tell me...

— Shut up, girl. — The ghost interrupted me. Her voice didn't sound very kind to me. — You wouldn't understand. — I felt scared to death, but I still tried to soothe her. - But if you don't...!

— Do it now, Isabelle.

— Wh..?

As I looked behind me, I saw Isabelle holding a metal stick. I didn't even had time to scream or something. She was hella fast for such a tiny young gal. As I saw the blood coming out from my head, I started to feel dizzy and finally, I fainted.

In the meanwhile, Yakumo-kun and Gotou-san already suspected in which kind of situation I was.

— Are you sure Haruka-chan is going to be the third victim? — Gotou-san asked.

— I'm not 100% sure. But I had a very bad feeling about that fella. Anyway, even if it isn't for her, I still have to come here to investigate, so it doesn't make any difference.

— You say that. But your face right now is not "indifferent" at all. — Gotou-san pointed at Yakumo-kun's body, which was drenched in sweat. — I bet you got anxious because you couldn't find her. But she doesn't necessary has to be abducted here, you know.

— It's not only her disappearance. I cannot reach her in her cell phone either. And there is the conversation she had with her friend about looks or something.

— But that kind of talk is normal between girls, aren't they?

— Yes. But when she came to see me before, she had a strange expression. It's not the first time I say those kind of things to her, but this is the first time she really got angry like that.

— And did you expect that she wouldn't get tired of you saying those things one day? You are very dense when it comes to girls, man!

— ...

Yakumo-kun didn't say anything afterwards. He kept silent until they finally reached the so-called building. However, unlike it happened to me, Isabelle wasn't there to welcome them. You'd expect that, since the ghost only targeted girls.

Then, Gotou-san was the first one to knock the door. There was no response, so they decided to break it and barge into the hall. What they saw made Yakumo-kun shiver for a moment.

— What's wrong, Yakumo? It's not like you to get shocked about seeing a little bit of blood. — Gotou-san asked after realizing.

— I know. But, somehow, I have a very bad feeling about this blood. Let's get Hata-san to analyze it, Gotou-san.

— That's a good idea. Maybe, it's from the victims.

In the meanwhile, the two investigators decided to look around the old building a little bit more, in order to be able to find some hints about the two high school girls and me. When they went up to the first floor, Gotou-san started to feel strange.

— Hey, Yakumo. Let's get outta here. We can wait to Hata-san's test results outside. And I shall call reinforcements. I'm having goose-bumps. I don't like this place at all.

— No. — Yakumo-kun didn't hesitate for a second. — I'm sure there is something hiding in this place.

Then, before Gotou-san could reply back, Yakumo kun's cell rang. It was Hata-san.

— ...

— What is it, Yakumo? — Gotou-san asked, since Yakumo-kun wasn't saying anything.

— The blood. It's Haruka's.

— What are you saying?! Is Haruka-chan inside this building then?

Yakumo-kun didn't even get to hear that last question made by Gotou-san. He went down the stairs as fast as he could and stood next to the blood marks. Gotou-san had followed him but when he caught up, another presence was next to Yakumo-kun. It was a young girl. The same who kidnapped me. Isabelle.

— It's been a while since you and your companion came here. What may be such a handsome young man looking for in this place? — She asked.

— Where are the two school girls and the girl called Haruka? — Yakumo-kun asked back with a scary voice.

— Oh... Was that what you lost? We are not interested in men... But you are quite good-looking! I guess I can let you join them. However, your old friend is not allowed. — Then, Yakumo-kun realized something and he turned around in order to warn Gotou-san, but that was too careless. Isabelle had hit him in the head and he fainted.

— The same goes for you, old man. — Isabelle said to Gotou-san before making him unconscious too.

The first thing I saw, with a still blurry vision, when I woke up, was Yakumo-kun's face. Not only that. Before even opening my eyes, I could hear him calling my name out loud. We were confined in a small room which seemed even more old than the rest of the building. There was nobody and nothing there but the two of us. The place was so humid and dark and only a couple of candles illuminated it.

Despite the fact that the floor was made of stone, my head felt comfortable. Then, I realized that it was on top of Yakumo-kun's lap. Nevertheless, my head hurt like Hell where Isabelle had hit me earlier, but Yakumo-kun's had put bandages on me. They were from his own shirt, which was already torn up.

— Are you ok? — He asked me.

— Yes... But my head hurts a bit... Anyway, how come you are here...?

— Are you stupid?! I can't believe how fool of a girl you are, damn!

At first, I didn't get what he was talking about. But then, he told me the details about the missing school girls and all the investigation.

— And far from finding any hints, the first thing I had to see was you blood everywhere. And now we are trapped here.

— How did you get here, Yakumo-kun? Did you, by chance, met Isabelle?

— Isabelle? So that was that kid's name. She got me but I came here unconscious too so I don't know the way out either. — As he explained that, I grabbed his head and examined it. And there it was. A big wound in the back of it.

— I knew it. — I said worried. — Let me bandage you too, Yakumo-kun...! Why didn't you fight back?

— Because I had to find you. — Such straightforward answer coming from him surprised me.

— Don't tell me... Did you get caught on purpose?! Are you crazy?!

— I'm alright. As I just said, I had to find you. More importantly. I think that girl Isabelle or whatever, has a accomplice. She said "we" and not "I" when she talked to me. — I knew who he was talking about. The ghost.

— In fact, I saw a ghost before fainting. It was a woman in her 20s or so. I think that both Isabelle and that ghost are accomplices. — I explained while I finally got Yakumo-kun to let me treat him.

— I see. — He stood up. — I'm going to try to open the door. Can you get up?

— Yes... — I tried to do so, but I felt dizzy and Yakumo-kun had to give me a hand.

— Don't force yourself. Rely on me.

Those words sounded too good for me. I was glad that there was almost no light, so that Yakumo-kun couldn't see my blushed face. Suddenly, the candles blew out. Everything turned pitch black before our eyes... Except for the woman ghost.

* * *

 **What will they do in order to soothe the ghost? What kind of turn of events will their feelings have? Look forward to the next episode and thanks for reading! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter is finally out!**

* * *

 _ **Only feelings**_

Her fierce eyes wouldn't stop looking at us. Despite the fact it was so dark, I could clearly feel so many mixed emotions coming from the ghost. There were sorrow, anger, sadness and even madness. I wondered what or who could have made her become like that. I even started to feel sorry for her. I looked at Yakumo-kun's face, which irradiated a gloomy aura due to the shadows. He wasn't doing nor saying anything, hence my anxiousness got worse.

Then, Isabelle appeared out of nowhere next to the door of the room, which was been opened without no sound. She waited for the ghost to speak to us:

— Leave, young man. I have something to say to this girl. — Her voice was almost a whisper and sounded as if the voice came from another dimension.

— You've gotta be kiding me. As if I were to leave her here. — Yakumo-kun answered for me.

— Wow! How come did you come here in the first place? He seems to care about you a lot. — I was surprised by Isabelle's reaction.

Suddenly, I kinda understood something. The women ghost were trapped in a beauty shop, and their targets were young girls who wanted to improve their looks. But I didn't think what purpose could have those girls for having those feelings of wanting to change themselves. Why did I want to look more beautiful? The answer to that question could have the key to this mystery.

Gotou-san woke up. His head hurt like Hell from the hit but he came to his senses fast. He was left alone in the hall of the shop. Then, he decided to take a stroll since Isabelle seemed to have forgotten about him. Maybe, he could find some more hints.

Suddenly, he approached an old door which was different from the others. On top of that, it had a signal saying "personal only", which made it even more suspicious. Gotou-san didn't hesitate to open it. As expected, the door was closed, but that was no problem for Gotou-san's brute force. He kicked it and broke the chain which had it sealed. As the door fell on the floor, he barged into the room with a gun in his hands. Someone shouted.

— Who's there?! — Gotou-san got startled.

— Please... Don't shot...! Help us! — It seemed like a girl's voice.

— Identify yourself and I won't harm you.

— My name is... Shima Seri. And my friend here is called Godai Uta.

The woman ghost's presence were getting stronger. To the point that Yakumo-kun started to have the chills. Her purpose was to make him leave the room, so that I could be alone with her. In fact, I wasn't affected by her power, since it seemed to be made of hatred for men. Suddenly, Yakumo-kun sat on his knees.

— It's enough, Yakumo-kun! Leave...!

— Shut your mouth up. — As always, he doesn't let me finish what I have to say. Then, as I put my hands on him, I realized he was drenched in cold sweat.

— Yakumo...?!

He fainted.

I put Yakumo-kun's body in the floor and stood up. I had something to say.

— Why are you doing this? And who exactly are you, Isabelle?

— I don't understand... That man... — The woman seemed quite surprised at Yakumo-kun's actions.

— No wonder she's amazed. Me too. — Isabelle spoke in her behalf. — How come you came here wanting to change yourself, Haruka-chan? This man seems to care about you already.

— I see. I understand now. — I got close to the woman ghost, who was standing just in front of me. — You also wanted to look beautiful, don't you? Since you also liked someone.

— Don't butt into our business. — Isabelle teleported next to me in a second.

Now that she was so close, I observed her more. She was beautiful, as if her beauty wasn't from this world. Her hair was brownish and wavy, and her eyes were green. Very unique.

An ideal beauty.

— Isabelle. — I didn't avert my gaze. — Aren't you the perfect beauty that this woman wants to be? Could it be... That you are just a puppet?

— How dare you...?! — Isabelle had raised her hand against me. However, that didn't stop me from keeping saying what I had to say.

— Me too. I also wanted to look beautiful for the person I like. You say he cares about me but I'm always wondering what he really thinks. I got so anxious that I wanted to be better and better. I understand your feelings. However, you cannot kidnap young girls out of envy just for your sake. You died! So please, stop this.

Whereas the woman didn't move an inch, Isabelle's expression turned bad. She really seemed like she wanted to kill me. Now that I said everything out, I started to feel scared. However, something made her suffer terribly and, finally, she disintegrated. When I looked down, I saw Yakumo-kun holding a magic seal in his hand.

— Yakumo-kun! — For how long had he been awake exactly?

— I never fainted. I just faked it so that I could analyze these ghosts. As you said, Isabelle was just a puppet created by this woman here. A seal will be enough. However, the woman has to leave on her own.

— Who asked you...?

— Even though you say that, I bet you were wondering if I heard everything.

Neither me or the woman ghost couldn't say a thing after that because Gotou-san barged into the room like crazy. But he didn't come alone. Shima Eri and Godai Uta were there too.

— How's your name, woman? — The ghost hesitated for a moment before answering to Yakumo-kun.

— Haruka.

We were astonished when we learnt that she had the same name as me. None of us said anything for a minute. Then, Shima Seri broke the silence:

— Ha... Haruka-san. — Her voice was trembling a little but she kept talking. — Don't be upset anymore, please. A woman is important not only by her looks...

— Yer lying.

The ghost didn't seem to realize what Eri-chan meant. However, I did.

When I tried to take action, it was too late. The woman called Haruka started to emanate a very dangerous aura. Even Yakumo-kun, who had been silent for a while, reacted to this. The same for Gotou-san.

As we were getting out of there, Haruka-san would leave us alone. A wind blew the two young girls and me far away from the men, so that they couldn't protect us. Yakumo-kun tried to grab my hand but it was no use. In the process, my feet got tangled and I fell, making my knees bleed. Then, Yakumo-kun shouted:

— Haruka! Are you alright?!

— Yes...

Then, the wind softened. I noticed that Yakumo-kun's word had some kind of effect on the woman.

— Haruka?!

— ...

— Haruka, say something, are you hurt?! Haruka!

I fainted on the floor. Seri and Uta-chan also started to call out my name. Everyone there was worried about me, to the point that no one realized that that small wound wasnl't enough to make someone collapse.

Suddenly, the woman stopped the wind completely, and her aura turned somewhat sorrowful. She stood next to me and extended her hand, which reached my head. At that moment, I opened my eyes.

— Did you see, Haruka-san? Did the men's voice calling out your name make you come to your senses? Everyone here was worried about me, but not because I'm beautiful nor ugly. It's because it's me.

— I see... I've been... Wrong... All this time I...

Before she finished the sentence with her face drenched in tears, everything disappeared in a blink of an eye. Even the building. All what was left were ourselves lying on the grass.

— How clever of you, Haruka-chan! You used your own name to make us call the woman and soothe her. Don't you think so, Yakumo-kun? — Gotou-san was moved. However, Yakumo-kun didn't seem to agree with him.

— I see.

—Anyway, I'm gonna take these two young girls with her families. See you two later, ok? — Gotou-san said his good-byes and left us alone.

— Yakumo-kun, how's your wound?

— Are you stupid? I really thought your hurt yourself.

— But I did it. We could resolve the case. Anyway, we should get going. It's late.

Yakumo-kun's aura was getting strange, so that's why I felt like running away out of the blue. However, he grabbed my arm when I tried to stood up.

— Haruka. — He said with a serious voice. After a short pause, he spoke. — There's no need for you to worry about such silly things as your looks.

— What? I wasn't worried...

— You are pretty. — He pulled me down and I fell on top of him.

— Yakumo-kun, let me go... What are you saying so suddenly?

— Are you blushing already? Then, what are you going to do? I didn't finish talking. — His face got closer. — I think you are beautiful. And even though you are noisy, I miss you when I'm alone. All in all, I'm saying I like you too, regardless of your looks. So don't do such crazy acts again because of this, roger that?

I didn't know if I was dreaming due to the hit in the head or not. I started to feel very tired. But, just before passing out in his arms, I remembered Yakumo-kun's sweet kiss. The touch of our lips made me feel as if I were floating in the air...

Is this the true feeling of loving someone?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and see you soon! :)**


End file.
